Is It Always Dark? Cole & Brad
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated! However, Cole learns that he's got a brother & that his mother is alive! However, they've been kidnapped by a new threat: Team Distruzione! Join Cole & Brad as they learn the enemies & the world of Pokémon. By the way, Distruzione is one of the ways to say "destruction" in Italian. However, how are Ash & Paul related? AU. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Flint Harrison-53

Bertha Kikuno-63

Clay Yakon-50

Giovanni Sakaki-54

Brock Harrison-25

Roxanne Tsutsuji-24

Roark Hyouta-23

Grant Zakuro-22

Ash Ketchum-20

Gary Oak-20

Paul Sakaki-21

Forrest Harrison-19

Salvadore Harrison-18

Yolanda Harrison-17

Tommy Harrison-16

Cindy Harrison-15

Suzie Harrison-14

Timmy Harrison-13

Tilly & Billy Harrison-12

Coleman "Cole" Brookstone Hence-Buckets-20

Lou Buckets-53

Louise Hence-Buckets-52

Bradley "Brad" Hence-Buckets-14

**Author's note: This is the third of 5 crossovers between Pokémon & Ninjago. I own my OC, but that's it. Here's the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: A Bump in the Earth**

A boy wearing a black gi says, "Dad, where are you going?" The man says, "To the shop, Cole. I need to pick up a few things & meet your mother there. I'll meet you at home, okay?" The boy now known as Cole says, "My m-mother?" The man drives off. An elderly man with a stick says, "Lou Buckets. A man I could never really understand." Cole turns & says, "Sensei Wu, I thought I was raised by a single parent!" The elderly Sensei says, "You were. Your mother was believed to have died after your birth; however, she's alive. She was very close to Misako." Misako says, "Louise had a child after you, Cole." Cole takes off his hood & says, "A child, after me? As in a sibling?" The young man between Misako & her husband says, "Yeah. To be more specific, a _younger _sibling," sounding somewhat sarcastic. Cole snaps & says, "You're lucky you're the Green," the young man clears his throat, irking the normally calm Cole more than what he is. Cole says, "You're lucky you're the Golden Ninja, according to the prophecy. I take that back: you're lucky, because otherwise, I would've slapped you right about now, Lloyd!" The younger man known as Lloyd says, "Oh yeah?" Misako says, "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, that's enough!" The former Lord Garmadon says, "Your mother's right, son. You," Lloyd crosses his arms & says, "Why should I be sorry?" Giving them some space, a boy wearing a red gi says, "I knew this was coming, but I didn't think _this_ fast. Lloyd, you owe Cole an apology." A boy wearing a white gi says, "I never thought I'd hear anyone say it, let alone myself, but, Kai's right, Lloyd," & puts an arm on Cole's shoulder. Kai says, "Hey!" realizing that he was insulted & says, "Seriously, Zane?" Zane says, "If you have your explanation, I'd like to hear it." Kai says, "Lloyd, Cole's relationship with his father is strained." Lloyd turns & says, "I've got experience in _that_," referring to his father, who is nodding for Kai to continue. Kai says, "Jay, Zane, Cole & I became the ninjas we are for a reason; other than destiny. Cole was enrolled at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, for a brief period. It was," Cole says, "The **worst**. Sure, I had my fellow members in the quartet, but, I was alone. I thought my mom was dead, but she's alive & had another kid after me. Dad said, 'Cole, she's in a better place. Now, from the top,' referring to my form. I was 6! Needless to say, I'm stunned that my dad lied to me for years!" Garmadon says, "It's a shock to me, too. Before the poison spread through my veins, I visited your father in the hospital. I actually knew he had a son & I said, 'Lou, where's your bouncing boy?' He said, 'They told _you _I've got another son?' I said, 'Another?' He was quick & said, 'Oh, you mean Cole. In school. He'll be excited to know that he's having a baby brother. Or sister.' I heard the hospital bells go off & they play a specific lullaby for baby boys; it's similar to that of a girl, but is faster, yet soothing. So, yes, Cole, you've been lied to. You do in fact have a younger brother." Lloyd says, "Okay, okay. Cole, I'm sorry. Really, I am." Zane smiles & says, "Perhaps your younger brother is waiting at the store with your parents. Garmadon, sir, how did you get Lloyd to apologize?" He smiles at his wife & younger brother, before answering, "A guilt trip. Your younger brother, probably can't wait to meet you," walking up to the Black Ninja that served as a mentor to his son. He extends a hand & says, "My memory of this is vague, but I believe they decided to call him Bradley." Cole says, "Thanks for the info," & returns the handshake. As Lloyd & his parents go off, Cole says, "I'm gonna get on Rocky." Jay & Nya show up on the scene & Kai holds them off. Kai says, "Better be careful, Cole. If Bradley's younger than you, he might be scared of Rocky." Cole gets on & says, "I will be. After I introduce myself, I'm going to be calm. After that, I'm gonna have a little reunion of my own. I'll be sure to introduce you all to Bradley, or Brad, if he lets me." Zane says, "We'll be waiting around. Uh, Sensei Wu, what's disrupting you?" Sensei goes up to Cole & says, "Your mother might be dangerous. She was at one point, considered insane. Since she hasn't seen you in a long time, approach her calmly, even though you're upset with her." Cole nods & leaves on Rocky. Nya says, "What did we miss?" Jay says, "Bradley?" Kai & Zane decide to explain.

* * *

><p>(A store in Ninjago City, Cole's P.O.V.)<p>

I was just thinking, "Why did he lie? Was Mom a threat? What's Bradley gonna be like when he finds out _who _his older brother is? What's," "Mister Cole!" I was snapped out of my train of thoughts as I neared the store. As I descended on Rocky, I could slowly make out the figure. I thought, "No way. It's _him_? Coincidence?" As we landed, the figure slowly stepped backwards, slightly in fear. I get off & say, "Brad, if you're looking for Lloyd, you just missed him. Now, I've gotta have a little chat with my dad, mom, & meet my younger brother, Bradley." At this, the boy I addressed as "Brad" began to laugh. Brad says, "'Toodlebaum' is just an alias. I met Gene _before _I met Lloyd. Mom dropped me off at Darkley's. Gene, who's quite the genius if I'm really going to be honest, is really smart. When older kids heard that my last name was 'Buckets', I got pushed & shoved, until Mom showed up. You're familiar with the phrase, 'if looks could kill', right?" I say, "Yeah." Brad says, "Mom shot those looks, but I knew something wasn't really right about her. Gene said, 'Buckets is your surname?' I said, 'It's my last name. My _first _name is Bradley. What's it to you?' He then said, 'Surname is another way of saying last name. Look, I don't know much about you, but if your mom is Louise Buckets, then no one would want to help you or anything. My name is Eugene, everyone here calls me Gene.' He then took me into the attendance room, where my name had just been added. I asked him what he was doing & he said, 'Do you want my help or not?' He revealed that he was going to change my last name, in the school system. We didn't have much time. I remember what Dad said before I got in the car: toodles, for now. Then, as Mom was driving, honestly, I don't know how she has her license, she asked me for some lip balm. So I said, 'Toodlebaum & spelled it out.' Gene did it & quickly got us out. Some other kids our age were saying how interesting it is to get new kids. Gene said, 'Eddie, Alex, this is Brad. Brad Toodlebaum.' They busted out laughing & I said, 'Got a problem with my last name?' That, somehow shut them up." I say, "So that's what Sensei Wu meant by insane. Bradley," he says, "Call me Brad, brother." I say, "Brad, what was your stance when you asked them that?" Brad says, "Similar to yours is now, but I had a certain way of making direct eye contact. Come inside, er, well, upside, I should say." My brother walks in & I say, "Brad, if we're supposed to go up there, then wouldn't it be easier if we flew?" He says, "Yeah, but the package is inside, I don't have anything to open it with," & goes in. I think, "Can this day get _any _weirder?" He comes out with a very big box, lifting it relatively well, for his size. He says, "I found a chart on workout programs & started lifting weights before you guys came back." He gets on & we go up. I use my sword to open the box, to reveal its contents. I'm surprised when I see a recorder among them, but also a set of clothes. I say, "Brad, I think those clothes are for you. Why don't you try them on?" Brad goes underneath Wisp's wing. I play the recording & Dad trills, "Cole, you've met Bradley. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Get, agh!" A voice says, "Hello, sons." I think, "Mom?" She trills, "Hello, Coleman. Hello again, Bradley. I've got your father hostage, but, it appears I've been tricked!" A voice I don't know says, "So, they're the perfect match. Once you follow my instructions on the other recorder, we'll just see how you truly love your parents. Any last words, besides, 'help us'?" Dad says, "Boys, I'm sorry. I love you both." Mom, in a calmer tone says, "I'd like to record this away from the likes of _you_." I hear footsteps on the tape, & see Brad still changing. Mom says, "You're coming into a different world, boys. Everything happens for a reason. I don't know what this jerk Giovanni has in store for us, but, it seems we aren't alone. As you get to this new world, be careful. We've got the names of 2 boys. I'll say one after your father." Dad says, "One boy is Ash." Mom says, "Another is Paul." The tape ends & I say, "Ash & Paul? Wonder if they're brothers or cousins." I listen to the instructions & Brad says, "Cole, this feels a little snug," revealing himself in something I thought I'd never see again. I say, "Did anything else come?" We search through the box & I sigh. I say, "Tell me this, Brad. There wasn't a," Brad says, "This?" I say, "My favorite color. It's got at least one of my old outfits in there. Dad said he had it washed before I left with the others. It might fit you better than my leotard. I never understood that article of clothing, but apparently, it's been in the family for generations. All Buckets have worn it." Brad says, "Cole, how come you go by Hence? It says that on the bag: Cole Hence." I say, "That's not my handwriting. I don't know." He goes back under Wisp & I decide to feed Rocky. Brad says, "I can't dance much, but I've got a song I wrote. Wanna hear it?" I say, "Sure. You look better in that." He pulls out a laptop & says, "I've just gotta get the flash drive in. He plugs it in & I say, "Does the song have a name?" He says, "It's called 'Unbeatable'. I memorized the words & in case I'm going too fast for you, these are the lyrics." I say, "Hit it!" He hits play & begins his dancing & singing, "Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm unbeatable. I'm walking down this endless highway, with nothing but my friends beside me. We'll never _give_ in, we'll never rest anything we'll face is the ultimate test: from the earth, the land, the sea & sky, they can never win, but they sure can try. Anything we'll face is the ultimate test! Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm unbeatable. Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm unbeatable. I'm undefeatable: from the stars & the ancient past they come to play, but they'll never last. Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm unbeatable. Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh, I'm undefeatable. Oh whoa, oh, I'm unbeatable!" It ends & I say, "That was amazing!" Brad says, "Thanks, Cole." I say, "No, sweat. Now, ready to enter?" He nods & gets on Rocky behind me. We enter the portal.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in the Sevii Islands)<p>

A guy with purple hair says, "I can't believe it!" A guy wearing a hat over his ebony hair says, "**You**? Me," the boys are cut off by a splash in the water & they see 2 boys. The purple haired guy says, "Ash, I guess we've gotta start working together." The guy with the hat now known as Ash says, "Let's go. We've gotta be quick, Paul." The guy with the hair now known as Paul says, "Right. I've got the smaller kid." Ash helps Cole to his feet & Cole says, "Ash & Paul?" before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, that's it. Ash &amp; Paul can't believe something about each other. Cole learns more about his mom &amp; brother, but something is awry. By the way, if it isn't obvious, I edited some of the lyrics from "Unbeatable." Reviews, please! Brookstone is actually their last name; Wikipedia changed it.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: Really?

**Ages: **

**Reggie Sakaki- 27**

**Maylene Salem-26**

**Viola Lanast-23**

**Author's note: So, you see that I've thrown Reggie & Maylene in. Curtainshipping (a term that I give credit to nyislandersgirl) is featured. There is also fleuredegrandeshipping, a term I again give credit to nyislandersgirl for; it's the ship between Grant & Viola. So, here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Really?**

* * *

><p>(Paul's P.O.V.)<p>

I still can't believe it. Here, my rival from Sinnoh, a person I'd think of strangling, was actually listening to me. I'm carrying a guy in a black gi, my curiosity piqued as to where they're from. I don't know their names, but they know ours. We walk in & Ash says, "There," gently placing the younger boy on a cot. The older boy who's probably our age sits up & says, "Where, where are we?" He looks to the younger kid & says, "Brad. The little guy is exhausted. So, who are you guys?" I say, "I'm Paul Sakaki from Veilstone City." The kid with hair just as dark as mine says, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," & looks at me.

I sigh & say, "I really hope he's pulling my leg." Just then, my brother & Maylene walk in nonchalantly. After I apologized to Maylene, which, I did with a little back up, she forgave me. Reggie says, "Hey, guys." I say, "Reggie, I swear, you're playing a joke on me. Joke's over!" Maylene says, "So, you must be a martial artist," addressing Cole.

(Cole's P.O.V.)

I say, "I guess." Brad sits up & says, "A spinjitzu warrior. Cole, where are we?" Reggie says, "Sevii Islands. No, Paul, I'm not joking. I wish I was. I'm Reggie, &," he is swiftly flipped by the woman next to him. Ash says, "Maylene, this is Cole & Brad. Cole, Brad, this is Maylene, the Veilstone Gym Leader." Maylene says, "Spin, oh right. Similar to ninjutsu. Ash, Paul, I know your relationship is strained, but, it's part of life. You can keep your last names, like you have, but, try not to kill each other." They exchange glances & Reggie says, "Paul is my brother. Ash is technically an only child & my half-brother." I say, "Half-brother? You guys have the same mom?" Ash says, "No. The same dad. He kidnapped your parents. This is only temporary HQ." Just then, a guy & a lot of others walk in. Ash says, "Brocko, you find anything out?" The tall one says, "Not much. Just the hostages." Brad says, "So, what's this place?" Ash explains where we are & what we've got.

* * *

><p>(Brock's P.O.V.)<p>

I still have Golem. To start their journeys, I had to do some work. Forrest has my Steelix. I gave Sudowoodo to Salvadore, Ludicolo to Yolanda, Marshtomp to Tommy, a Geodude to Cindy, an Eevee to Suzie a Rhyhorn to Timmy, a Wooper to Tilly & I caught a Larvitar for Billy. I'm still in my studies. I say, "Allow introductions. We're the Harrison family, from Pewter. I'm Brock." Forrest says, "Hey, I'm Forrest." Salvadore says, "I'm Salvadore, but some people call me Sal." Yolanda says, "Hiya, I'm Yolanda," having shown her upbeat attitude, which she _clearly _inherited from mom. Tommy says, "The name's T-o-double m-y; Tommy." Cindy says, "Hey, I'm Cindy." Suzie is happily holding her Eevee, but says, "They call me Suzie." Timmy says, "Listen close: it's Timmy. Not Timothy or Tim, just Timmy." Tilly says, "I'm Tilly & this is my little brother Billy." I face palm & Billy says, "Tilly, why do you do that? We're twins with the same birthday!" **(Sound familiar?) **She says, "Let's see, it's fun & _when _was the last time you won a battle against me?" Ash says, "Where have I heard this before?" I say, "No matter. Let's see what you got."

Cole & Brad enlarge their balls & I'm in complete shock. A voice says, "So, what'd we- oh my Diancie, what the heck?" I turn & say, "Grant & you are?" The girl with light blonde hair says, "Viola. Grant's girlfriend." Grant says, "That's some Tyrantrum. And, nice Aerodactyl." I say, "We've all been busy. Haven't we?" turning my attention to my siblings. Forrest says, "I'm bored beyond belief at the new gym. West Ecruteak has a new gym & leader, which just so happens to be me."

* * *

><p>Tommy says, "Ash, what's wrong?" knowing my friend's density.<p>

Ash says, "If Brock's studying to be a doctor & Forrest is now a gym leader in Johto, then who is leading the Pewter Gym?" Billy says, "We are, of course." I wish it was only that obvious & that I wasn't in the middle of paperwork when Tilly said, "Brock, can you sign this?" I say, "Once this mess is straightened out, the Viridian Gym won't be the only gym needing a new leader," eyeing Ash, Paul & Reggie. Grant says, "Dude, you're bluffing." I turn towards the Kalos leader & say, "I wish."

Cliffhanger! So, Paul, Reggie & Ash are half-brothers, Grant & Viola are dating, Cole & Brad are learning about Pokémon, & Brock is still single. Or is he? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
